In general, a display is connected to a main body of an information processing device such as a notebook personal computer, and a keyboard and a touch pad are arranged on an upper surface of the main body.
According to such an information processing device, characters and the like input with the keyboard can be displayed on the display or a pointer (cursor) displayed on the display can be operated with the touch pad.
Incidentally, the touch pad is arranged on a palm rest portion located on a front side of the keyboard, and utilizing the palm rest portion more effectively has been reviewed.